Current televisions are controlled mainly by a viewer manipulating a remote control (RC). As understood herein, remote controls can be temporarily misplaced and are not ideal for text entry, and furthermore allow only a single user to control the TV. As also understood herein, a viewer's gestures can be used as an additional command input mode. However, when multiple viewers are watching a TV, multiple people in one room can possibly control a TV with gestures. It is preferred for the viewing experience that only one person be in control at a time to avoid the input in rapid succession of conflicting commands.